A common type of metallic convenience closure comprises a panel with an endless score line forming a central removable portion and a peripheral fixed portion that is attached to the cylindrical container. A pull-tab having a nose portion is provided so that when the pull-tab is manually grasped, the nose portion of the pull-tab moves into position adjacent the score line severing the panel. Further movement of the pull-tab completes the severing to remove the removable portion. Typical patents showing such construction are U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,961, 3,705,563, 3,819,083 and 3,986,632.
One of the problems encountered with such convenience closures is the tendency for the removable portion of the panel to bend transversely of the direction of pull by the pull-tab, that is, diametrically perpendicular to the opening direction. If the bend is severe enough, the removable portion will lock against the scored opening making it difficult, if not impossible, to open.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a convenience closure which prevents the bending of the removable portion of the panel during the opening process.
In accordance with the invention, stiffening members in the form of beads are provided generally parallel to the opening direction of the pull-tab. The beads resist bending in the direction of the pull. The beads also permit upward bending or bowing in a direction transverse to direction of the pull so that the removable portion can be more readily removed.